starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Memory Cypher/Discussion
Forrestib: (Maybe he's researching ancient underwater Jedi temples?) ImtheSteve: (Maybe, but underwater temples would exclude non-aquatic Force sensitives and the Jedi are fairly inclusive of many speeches.) Forrestib: (Masoor is a mountainous forest planet, like a taiga or pine wood. Think northern Canada.) ImtheSteve: (Heh. Nice tie-in to the fanfic) (couldn't really think of anything for that) (I'm not too keen on describing their game in detail. Though it would be kinda cute if Jaeson taught this to Cayda, then she plays it with bubble boy.) Forrestib: (Yeah, I wasn't planning on doing the whole thing in depth. I just wanted to get the rules down somewhere while they were fresh in my head.) (I have no plans of actually ending the Drago legacy anytime soon. She just doesn't know that yet.) (Getting your Wars and Trek mixed up a bit there for a second.) ImtheSteve: (Hehe... totally on purpose to see if you'd get it :P ) Forrestib: (How familiar are you with the metric system? 50 meters is a pretty significant distance. That patch of clovers was 200 feet away from him!) ImtheSteve: (... Crap XD I've edited that. I'm a terrible judge of distance.) Forrestib: (As someone who composts IRL, her statement here is not realistically probable. I eat banana peels and peanut shells and still generate significantly more than an arm's load of compost in a month. But this is Star Wars. Realism be darned.) ImtheSteve: (How's about a few hours skip? Then they move onwards to training his mental defense to be 'springy' so Verayn's mental punch just bounces. And then he pays her back with finding Ereld Joans.) Forrestib: (Not sure what you mean by springy, but sure. If you had something in mind you should probably be the one to describe what they're doing after the skip. Unless you want to skip straight to the subconcsious defense training.) ImtheSteve: (Well his mind being 'springy' means that while his mind is under stress, it just bounces back to prevent serious mental attacks from breaching it as part of his subconscious defense. Just an idea, but I think the No-Force training sorta did a lot of that.) (btw, can I use a TarlokeT family for a direct cameo in the fanfic I'm working on?) Forrestib: (Of course you can! Three notable encounters makes Jae fairly connected to the species. Also, sorry for the short post. I can't really think of anything more to write right now.) (Bit of a time skip. You can say something if you like) ImtheSteve: (An idea, I have had. The interpretation of Jaeson's mental defense is something of a "duel" for his subconscious. The way power is gauged is invader's mental power verses the defender's.) Forrestib: (I was thinking that actually getting her out wouldn't be possible through effort. It's a bit like you can't stop thinking about something if you're trying to. Although it would be possible to restrict Druue's access to the dream world until they both wake up.) ImtheSteve: (Well they've been training his ability to resist mental influence and invasion. Their forms in his mind are avatars reflecting the powers of the invader and the defender. The physical battle represents the mental battle. Plus it's much more exciting. She'd have more of a use of the Force because that's what she's using against his defenses without the Force. More likely 'summoning' beasts from the fog.) Forrestib: (I don't really see how Druue can win this, seeing as how she's basically fighting god. Haha.) ImtheSteve: (Well she can only blame herself for his mental sharpness. She sharpened him. :P) Forrestib: (I'm honestly having trouble visualizing the fight at this point. Time for a reset. Round two, begin!) ImtheSteve: (Well remember, victory depends on the stronger mind in this scenario. Is her mental attack abilities outdo his mental defense? I'm good either way, but we need to determine who wins and how. She is spending Force energy to project herself in his mind while he is not.) Forrestib: (Like I said, I don't think it's possible for her to win, regardless of mental strength. It's his mind and he knows it. He's already won. That being said, he can't get rid of her either. She's stuck in his dreams until they both wake up, although they don't know that yet.) ImtheSteve: (If he were to decapitate her form here, I daresay she could still talk and her body keep moving because lols.) Forrestib: (Yup. Dreams are weird that way.) Forrestib: (BTW, she's not actually in any danger. Once he wakes up she'll just snap back to her own body. Totally an empty scare. But they don't know that yet. Still darn scary for her.) ImtheSteve: (Oh, so like his mind boots her out instead.) ImtheSteve: (Psst, thar be Pending for ye.) Forrestib: (Oop, right. I got the Email but forgot about it. I'll go through those probably tomorrow morning.) (optional response might go here) (Man, I did not expect her to freak out this much. I guess she might have some deep-rooted necrophobia I never noticed before. Might have to put that on her page if it turns out to not just be a one-time thing) ImtheSteve: (Indeed. It'd be a frightening way to go. Look up Darth Tenebrous and see how he ultimately meets his fate.) (This is actually true. The light side of the Force is like a compass to follow or point you in the right direction, whereas the dark side is mostly just rushes of adrenaline and enhanced performance, but at a grave cost. Take Shatterpoint for instance; you sense the weaknesses in something or someone and you exploit it.) (You're really pushing for this 'no hope of escape until the very end' thing, aren't you?) Forrestib: (Yup. She's going to be so friggin relieved when they both wake up and she doesn't die.) Forrestib: (I hope you don't mind that I had him not looking at her even though you didn't say he turned away. It seemed more dramatically pleasing this way.) ImtheSteve: (Tis fine. Loving it.) (To add a bit of weight to this happy discovery, shall we have it that she was still "dead" for the better part of an hour? Like it takes a while for her mind to be let back into her brain after being disconnected?) Forrestib: (I'm not sure what you mean by still dead, since she's already still alive. But there'll certainly be some negative side effects that will require time for adjustment.) (It would be very stressful for both of them if a bounty hunter traced Jae's signal and found him, and consequently her as well. Verayn could have hired them, or Reginald. It would be a character I'd have to write up, fast. But that'd be a nice break from NaNoWriMo for me. The hunter would have to die by the end to maintain the secrecy of Masoor, but that would be fine since I could always fill in back history later if I decided I liked them. It might also give a good climax to the story arc of the RP. Veto power is all yours, of course.) ImtheSteve: (Ooh! >:3) (If I may be so bold, should his end come by the native wildlife? Say a certain blind serpent? (Also, shall there be skips in place?) Forrestib: (That's a Great idea! The narrative mirrorism seems almost intentional. And I think some skips are inevitable, as he'll be in orbit for the next hour or more. And it'll take a day or so for my new bounty hunters to get here. There are two of them, so maybe one dies and the other is only implied dead, escaping into the woods to swear eventual revenge. After all, Druue's gonna need something to do that's more interesting than library building after she finds Ereld and takes down Reginald.) (Our Bounty Hunters are in Pending. We're gonna need to stall for a bit til Skitti reviews 'em.) ImtheSteve: (Fair enough. We can pause posting if necessary. And I'm sure this is a great opportunity to showcase more of your writing skills with a Masoor Manhunt fanfic with the remaining hunter.) (Up to you to determine where he's been in the past six months.) Forrestib: (Dutch and Sundown, bounty hunters hired by Inquisitor Verayn, Accepted and reporting for duty! Should we take one each to RP? or is it ok if I do both? or should we just write for them like NPCs and whoever's turn it is gets to? I'll just do part of the introduction here and then we can figure it out from there.) ImtheSteve: (I'd say you control both of them, having a separate paragraph for each of them if they are in different locations. I respond to the actions of the one attacking Jaeson and you can write how Druue reacts to the other.) Forrestib: (Hint: It won't work. ( =<) Forrestib: (I'm super tired right now, so apologies if the post is sub-par. And I can rewrite it if it turns out to not make sense.) ImtheSteve: (No worries. Rest is important) (Up to you when the hunters leave hyperspace.) ImtheSteve: (Idea: What if Druue's crystal has fear and paranoia properties like the other of the crystals? Bit like Jaes' Bondar crystal?) Forrestib: (Wouldn't that mean she was affected, like, all the time? I mean she is pretty cautious, but not quite That.) ImtheSteve: (Not if it's attuned to her Force and she's lined the inside of chamber with special containment so it doesn't affect others. But then again, attunement means she does have her own influence of its effects through the Force. Otherwise, Jaeson's future lightsaber would always have a numbing feeling every time he held it.) Forrestib: (Idea: Cave-in?) ImtheSteve: (Yes! Hehehe... But brought on by what? Surprise Mesoskiye or just a really really conveniently unlucky shot?) Forrestib: (I don't know. Probably closer to the second than the first, as to avoid causality and give that great "universe out to get us" feel. We could just let it happen naturally, whenever and however it may, keeping in mind the knowledge that it will.) ImtheSteve: (You decide where the cave splits into tunnels, important rock formations, instabilities, so on so forth.) Forrestib: (I might not have a chance to post for a few days. My whole family is in town for the first time in almost a year, and there's thanksgiving to take into account. So... yeah, reality takes priority, at least for now. By december at the very latest I should be back in full force and able to give RPing and Fanon the attention it deserves.) ImtheSteve: (Totally fine. You have a great Thanksgiving with your family. :) ) Forrestib: (Brother's still in town, but everyone else is away. Bit more time for net stuff now.) Forrestib: (I realize I've taken some liberties with the last two or three posts, making assumptions about Jaeson's power and the like. But I feel like I've been generous considering stealth is new to him. I feel like Druue has taken a lot of punishment already, so I don't think she's going to get shot here, although maybe later. If Jae gets hit or not is up to you.) ImtheSteve: (Yeah it'd be too easy to get away with Force Stealth. Time to showcase Jaes' martial arts here.) Forrestib: (Curse my inevitable requirement to make every death as depressing as humanly possible! Also, that second to last sentence in Dutch's paragraph should make one of the two characters she's based off of pretty clear, if you know the fandom.) ImtheSteve: (Hnnnnnnngh! I really don't feel good about killing off Butch and Sundown before they do anything really significant. Verayn needs some sort of henchmen in the story line. It's like when they offed Boba Fett in the first half hour of RotJ. Lucas took a really cool character and got rid of him without Boba even proving his dangerousness. Let's not do that to these hunters on their debut.) Forrestib: (Well I think Sundown, at least in his current form, needs to go. Knowing he would die early on was pretty much the only reason I allowed myself to make him as dangerous as he is. Dutch can certainly come back to bite both of them with a fury possibly unmatched by even Maul himself. But she'd also blame Verayn for her husband's death, so henchmen status is unlikely to say the least. I could write my next character to be Verayn's right hand, if you wanted. We could also retcon and say that Jae has come up against these two before, in a prequel RP or something. But retcons of that sort are questionable at best. Another option, is I'd be ok with Sundown returning, in a much weakened or altered form. Something that completely changed the type of threat that he poses. Difference of kind instead of difference of scale, to use gaming terminology.) (A "jifie" is a measurement of time invented by Dutch as a sort of code. Also, the cake is a lie.) ImtheSteve: (I'm trying to picture Dutch and Sundown's faces when they see a serpent like the Mesoskiye just bound out of the earth and eat their engines. XD ) Forrestib: (I really want to show how tough Sundown is, and I also want to see someone kill a Mesoskiye. So the next few posts will probably be a bit longer due to that going on, assuming you don't have any objections. It can be the male who kills him later, with some help from Druue and Jae.) ImtheSteve: (Hmmm... Kill is too simple. Maybe lose a leg and an arm or something. Maybe damage to his nervous system with some lightning; turn him less into a beast and more into a slow juggernaut. Cause I do like this whole dangerous couple thing they've got and it would be awesome to see them in later RPs and how they do post-RotJ, just nerfed after this fight.) Forrestib: (Yeah. They are probably one of my more interesting creations on this wiki. Here's an idea. What if we have it end to where Sundown gets badly injured, and Dutch believes him to be dead. Then she's forced to leave, and our adepts discover that he's still alive, and send him to a hospital on some backwater planet to stay in a coma for the rest of time. Then we have the immediate threat of a vengeful Dutch, with the more eventual threat of his awakening and their reunion. It also has a very R&J feel that I like.) (On an unrelated note, next RP you're gonna have to let me know what all Jae has on him beforehand so I can factor that in when building obstacles. Right now he's suffering from a very minor case of Bat-Shark-Repellent disease, or if you prefer, Q syndrome.) ImtheSteve: (Ack! Nu! Not Bat-Shark-Repellent Disease! DX ) Forrestib: (Merry Christmas!) ImtheSteve: (Merry Christmas!) Forrestib: (Time for a little diablos ex machina.) ImtheSteve: (I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for the opportunity for him to use that gas push and grapple move. Ermagersh!) ImtheSteve: (*sigh* Bad news. Cap.zeus backed out, so the ship he and I established is just about dead, which means I need to go back and erase mention of Oola and find a new shipping partner. Cayda will stay, but it leaves an unfortunate hole in Jaeson's motivations and history.) Forrestib: (Couldn't you have him break up with Oola and find someone new afterward? I'd really appreciate if continuity could be maintained as much as possible. Unfortunately I'm not caught up on reading those other RPs, so I don't know what all problems that could cause if there were premonitions involved or anything of the sort.) (Hope you don't mind a little Deus Ex, since I wanted Druue to be able to contribute somehow. Now that the gas is gone she can just get up to the surface.) ImtheSteve: It's unfortunate, but I've had to get an OC reshipped before. My first OC and ship on the RWBY Fanon, really.) Forrestib: (One other possibility is that she could die unexpectedly. If we have permission to delete the charater my guess is we have permission to kill her off. Cap left the character to you though, so it is ultimately your choice. Although I'd request that the page at least stay existent, even if removed from Fanon.) ImtheSteve: (I suppose an unexpected bombing on the Ryloth base would result in Oola sacrificing herself to evacuate Cayda. Dutch could have tipped off the Empire of their location when they found Jaeson's signal to her. And if the bombing were to happen during the fight with Sundown, he'd sense it then and there, opening him up to a fatal kill strike before his anguish becomes unleashed on Dutch, causing intense nerve damage from Force Lightning, hospitalizing him and causing him to come back not as great as he was before. Then Jaeson would probably be prompted to join the Alliance, realizing the inevitability of the decision, which would result in him meeting a certain Twi'lek that shares some of his skillset.) Forrestib: (Nice. I like that. It brings everything together very nicely. However, perhaps if Druue is to take over the ship, instead of Force lightning, maybe Sundown should get a taste of his own Cake? He gets put into an indefinite coma and doesn't wake up until several months later. Meanwhile Jaeson leaves Dutch stranded on some moon in the outer rim with her engines disabled. Dutch and Sundown both assume the other dead, and set out for revenge. Alternatively, Sundown could really seem dead, when he's only just paralysed. Druue could bury him in a shallow grave and he could crawl out a few hours afterward, crippled and brain damaged. Then it follows as before, with both assuming the other dead and wanting revenge. If we want a more climactic end Jaeson could chop off a limb or two, making the return that much more of a surprise later.) (It should be an ongoing joke that Jaeson always winds up having to use Druue's lightsaber for some reason or another, even after he has his own.) ImtheSteve: (Huh... Good news. Cap has decided to start RPing again.) Forrestib: (If Cap is back does that mean Oola is back too? Do we need to rewrite our plans around her staying alive?) ImtheSteve: (Probably, but we should consult with him more.) (Also, cause Jaeson and Azula can't be a thing, you have yet to review Jaren Drake.) Forrestib: (Yeah. I've been meaning to get to that but the RP has always seemed more relevant. Anyway I guess not much has to change. Jae can get disarmed instead of distracted. I would like for Druue to be involved in the takedown somehow, as she hasn't gotten to do much and this was originally kind of her story.) ImtheSteve: (Yeah. You're right. This really turned into Jaeson's training. Once she has access to the ship, she can use a turbolaser to blast Sundown off of Jaeson. Or maybe if Jaeson can't handle the situation and is pinned and being strangled, she can sprint back if Dutch has too good of a locking mechanism and pick up her lightsaber to take down the juggernaut.) Forrestib: (Tomorrow I'll rewrite my most recent post so that Druue sticks around for the big showdown. Then we can continue as usual. Jaren looks mostly good from what I've seen. I'll just need to do one more quick read through and then I can review. That should be soon. Which RP should we do next? We have another Jaeson and Druue set up. We also have Cayda and Teebo. And soon we'll have Azula'tara and Jaren. Choices choices...) ImtheSteve: (Hmmm... Perhaps Azula and Jaren. Sorta wind back the clock, then RP in chronological order from Jaeson and Druue again, then Cayda and Teebo. Sound good?) Forrestib: (I was thinking Cayda and Teebo would meet before Jae and Dru would get their reunion. But that's a ways off from now. I'm good for doing A&J next.) ImtheSteve: (Cool. Let's wrap up this RP.) (We should go back and delete these parentheses/chat posts afterwards in the case of a curious reader being appraised of spoilers. Also, your post) Forrestib: (Note to self: It is convenient during combat to have opponents of opposite genders so that pronouns can be used as much as possible to increase the pacing of the action.) Category:Random